


(his) king

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Derek is the King of Stiles' Board, Episode Related, Gen, but honestly it's gen, if you squint super hard you might see something resembling pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think there's any reason my name's on the king?”<br/>[Derek, 3x21 “The Fox and the Wolf”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(his) king

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Season 3.

“Is there a reason my name is on the king?”

Stiles jumps and spins around to Derek who is casually leaning against the window.

“What the hell..” Stiles trails off because he knows it won't help anyway. Derek would sooner die than stop being all creepy and stalking people at their houses.

“Is there a reason?”

Derek doesn't even sound all that interested about it. Maybe there really is nothing more captivating going on in his life right now than getting on Stiles's nerves. Who knows.

“So?” He shifts a little. Well, maybe not so uninterested after all.

Stiles steps fully into his room, partly to buy time and partly because his dad doesn't need to know that there are werewolves other than Scott breaking into his room whenever it strikes their fancy.

He could say _At chess the king only swaps places with the rook but yo_ _u would swap with every single one of us if it meant keeping us out of danger._ (And yeah, in the game you only do a castling to save the king's ass but that's not at all what Derek does and they both know that.)

He could say _You should be protected by all of us._

He could say _You are the most important one in this gambling that has_ _become our life._

He could say _Everything rises and falls with you._

He shuffles his feet and instead says, “You are only capable of making baby steps.”

Derek knits his eyebrows together in a scowl.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles knows that a castling is a bit more complex than 'swapping places' but I didn't want to mess up that sentence anymore than I already did. Sorry for the inaccuracy.  
> Hope you enjoyed it either way :)


End file.
